No More Girl Next Door
by KrissyNGoten
Summary: She always loved him. She always thought one day they'd be together. But after her father died and she lost it all, her life fell apart. How can she face the man she loves, when she doesn't even love herself? NarutoxHinata
1. Prologue

Hinata stood in front of a hotel bathroom mirror and exhaled a shaky breath. Her clear eyes were fixated on her long flowing black hair. Before she even realized, tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She shook her head harshly to try and get rid of any second thoughts. She had to do this. There was absolutely no turning back now. Not after everything she did to get this far away. With her new resolve she quickly snatched up the scissors sitting in a dingy woven basket.

She hesitantly grabbed a handful of the left side of her hair. If I don't do this quick, I might not do it at all. She thought before guiding the scissors higher and higher up her hair. She was going to cut a lot off. Back to how it was when she was younger. Before everything blew up in her face and she left home. Before she became who she was today.

Snip.

Hinata's eyes nearly bugged out of her head in disbelief. She actually did it. She actually cut hair. It was above her ears now with a piece on the side still pass it. Staring at herself in the mirror she almost felt poetic. It was as if the new her and the young her were in the same place. A soft smile glazed over her lips. It's time for a new beginning.

Snip.

Ten years ago...

"Fine! I didn't want to hang out with you guys anyway," Naruto shouted at the backs of his latest attempts of having friends. Naruto watched as they laughed and continued on as if he didn't exist. He tugged at his black T-shirt and dusted off his blue jeans. No amount of dusting could get those grass stains out though. He smirked to himself.

Those guys sucked anyway. I mean if I think about it, everyone knows my name. I'm more popular than those losers. Pft, I don't even remember their names!

Naruto's tenth birthday was only a few days away. He was going around his town asking people if they wanted to come. So far not a single soul had said yes. He didn't know however that there was a certain little girl dying for him to ask her.

Hinata had overheard him saying he was throwing a party during lunch at school. Well, to be more exact, Naruto was leaning back nonchalantly at a lonely lunch table screaming out his address and how "banging" his party was going to be.

"And if you're wondering! My parents won't be home!"

Now Hinata found herself blushing at the thought of being in his room...alone...with no supervision. She nearly fainted at the thought. She was patiently sitting on the porch of her mansion. Her father, being a business tycoon for a family owned bank, made a lot of money. They were starting to go nationwide, so he was barely home now. Hanabi, her little sister, was constantly with their nanny. Who, for some reason, seemed to hate Hinata. So for the most part she was alone.

Her shyness inhibited her from going out and making new friends. But for some odd reason she felt attracted to Naruto. Not because of his dreamy blue eyes or gorgeous blond hair. Not because of his outspoken personality. No, it was because he was lonely just like her. And maybe if they shared each other's loneliness, maybe they wouldn't feel so left out anymore.

"Fine! I didn't want to hang out with you guys anyway! "

Hinata's head shot up at the sound of Naruto's voice. A sympathetic smile fell upon her face. She could see him in the distance at Central Park walking away from a group of kids who already walked away from him.

I would've ran away crying, she thought. But he keeps his head up. No matter what. "N.. Naruto," she sighed.

"Why are you saying that weird kid's name?" Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to she her little sister leaned over with her hands on her knees. Her light gray eyes looking into hers curiously. She was filled with innocence, Hinata smiled at her and patted the stair beside her, Hanabi sat down.

"I.. I don't," Hinata couldn't even get through a whole sentence without blushing, "I don't think he's weird at all." Hanabi tilted her head at her. "He's just misunderstood and I think... I mean... Um what I'm trying to say is... I want to be his friend."

Hanabi made a face that showed realization."Oh okay, I think I get it, big sister." Hanabi didn't know it, but Hinata appreciate that moment more than she could put into words. To be understood. That was one of her first goals in life.

"Well then why don't you just go talk to him," Hinata could feel her face rushing with blood. She shook her hand back and forth with feverish speed.

"Oh no... I could never do that! He's so much better than me. I.. I'd only embarrass myself!"

Hanabi blinked a few times from that sudden out burst."But, no one's better than big sister."

Hinata's bottom lip began to quiver as a single tear fell from her eye. She searched Hanabi's eyes for lies but she could only see her innocence. Hinata began to lightly giggle before scooping Hanabi up into a big hug and squeezing her tight.

"Thank you."

Present...

Three loud knocks startled Hinata out of her slumber. Hinata instantly began to scramble to gather up her things. "Hey bitch! I can hear you in there. Open up the fucking door and let's go. Ion have all day ya know?!"

"Just go away Oro! Please I want out! I want to go back home!"

"I want you out just as much as the next guy, k babes? But that's not how this business works. Now there are ways to get what you want without running away. Either you come back and work for me, die, or buy yourself out," Oro shouted to her from the opposite side of her door. Oro was a very slender man, who always dressed to the nines. He had perfectly tanned skin and brunette hair cut into a quiff. His dark brown eyes always looked so menacing, and tonight was no exception.

Hinata slowly put down her things she had been trying to hard to grab. "Oro, I... I can't do that," the stutter she had tried so hard to overcome, came back. She could hear him lighting a cigarette and taking a puff of it. Oro blew out the smoke and placed one hand on the door frame.

"There is one more way."

"Oro I... "

"Take it or leave it, babe," Oro cut her off. He could hear her hesitant footsteps easing their way towards the door. The door know jingles as she slowly unlocked the door. She opened it a bit, but the chain was still on. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Hinata rolled her eyes at him before narrowing them.

"Oro, I think I know what you want but..."

"But what? You're a fucking stripper. Not like you're virgin any- oh my God you're a damn virgin!" He couldn't stop himself as he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I mean, what are the odds? A saint as a stripper. I thought you were just naive. I didn't know no one never stuck ya before!"

Hinata looked down at the floor as her cheeks began to burn. This guy is such a jerk. He always has been. And as little time as it took her to figure out how much of a douche he was he already tried to sleep with her fifty six times in the past four years.

His laughter faded and he took a few deep breaths. "Now," his voice was gravelly, "Open the door."

"Oro..."

"You want out or not?"

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek to try and stop any tears that tried to slip their way through. She got herself into this. Now it was time to get herself out. She raised her hand and closed the door. She took the chain off and Oro took it upon himself to open the door again.

"Nice place," he said sarcastically before putting out his cigarette in a cup of water. His back was to her and her mind was racing. "Man I can't believe you cut that pretty black hair of yours..."

Does this count as rape? Or is this consensual? Can I just escape now? Is there something I can bash him over the head with? She scanned the room. Nope. Nothing in arms reach. Maybe I could...

Before she could finish her thought Oro had launched himself at her. He pressed his lips on hers roughly and began reaching into the back of her black tank top. He unhooked her bra to free her breast within seconds. Hinata pushed him away and gasped for air. His mouth tasted like cigarettes and scotch. She quickly tried to hook her bra back and ease away from him at once.

But he was fast. Faster than she thought he would be. He pushed her hard and she fell back, luckily the bed was there to catch her. "You better loosen the fuck up. Or stay completely still. Those are your options, babe." Hinata couldn't stop the tears this time. "Guess that means you're going to stay still."

She jumped when he literally tore her shirt off and next her bra. This is not how she imagined her first time would be. She closed her eyes tight and tried to picture herself anywhere but where she was.

Ten years ago...

"Pl... Please wait up!" Hinata was the loudest she had ever been. Naruto stopped walking and turned to see her. He gave a questioning look before pointing at her.

"Hey you're that girl who gave me a pencil in math class last week! Thanks for that. I mean I still failed that test. But thanks for the opportunity." He turned, about to walk away but Hinata spoke up again.

"I... You're having a party?"

Naruto's face lit up with joy. "As a matter of fact I am. I decided to downsize it a bit though. I don't want those posers to trash my place, ya know?" Hinata nodded even though she knew he was lying.

"My... Dad won't be home this weekend! I... If you want you can... could have your party there. Not that your house is bad or anything. I... Just... Well mine is always empty so. It's okay. Also the maids will clean up any mess so it's fine to... Umm... You can.."

Naruto gave Hinata shocked look, "Wow for someone who doesn't talk. You sure talk a lot." Hinata's face was now a tomato. "And here I thought you were some weirdo." Hinata could see the light. This is it. This is how she dies. "But I don't want to use your house." Yup. Goodbye cruel world. "My house is small. And yours is really big. I um... There won't be that many people there so in this case my house is better."

Hinata blinked at him, unable to form a sentence."You know where my house is right?" She nodded. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then? I wanted it to be a sleep over. Don't worry we'll have fun!"

Her vision started to blur from this new information. "Yea," Naruto continued, "Me, you, and um possibly Choji. I promised food." Hinata giggled slightly and stared and the ground.

"Hey," Naruto said softly. Hinata looked up slowly after being called. "Thanks."

And just like that Naruto walked away. Hinata might have been imagining but she saw him walk with a little more confidence than before. She smiled at his retreating figure.

"Y..you're welcome."

Present...

"I got to say," Oro said while buttoning his pants, "You're a lot better in bed than you let on. Maybe it's that figure of yours... Ion know. But damn. If you owe anymore debts please come my way."

Hinata stayed still, laying on her back. Her eyes were glazed over and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was up to now. They haven't talked to each other on ten years. She wondered if he still thinks about her as often as she does about him.

Probably not. I'm weak and I need the memories of him to keep going. He doesn't need me.

"Consider our business done," Oro said while approaching the door, "I'm a man of my word Hinata. You won't be harmed again. Just stay out of my city and I won't come looking for you."

Hinata glanced over at him. If only to show that she heard him speaking. Oro opened his mouth to speak,"Just pull yourself together. You look like shit."

AUTHORS NOTE: This is just the beginning. Tell me what you think so far. Appreciate any feedback.


	2. Chapter 1: Too Good to be

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 _Ten years ago..._

 _This has to be it._ Hinata thought while adjusting the strap on her over night bag. It was a tiny run down flat. She wasn't even sure if it was in habitable conditions. _He... He lives here?_ She always knew he wasn't that well off, but seeing these conditions made her almost pity him. She gulped and started to approach the front door. She lifted her hand to knock, but she quickly pulled away.

Hinata shook her head. _Like I could actually stay here. I lied to the nanny and said I would be at Sakura's. Now I can't even go through with my own plan. Such a waste of time._ She turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey," she stopped, "You had the right place! It's just... Under construction at the moment." Naruto said from the front window. Hinata pivoted back around and returned back to his porch with a red face. Naruto opened the door and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Welcome to la casa de Uzumaki! Yea the wallpaper is peeling a bit... But that's for personality!"

Hinata nodded slightly and started her nervous habit of playing with her fingers. "It's.. Ve...very nice." Naruto tilted his head and pouted at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her to his couch. Hinata squealed, but went along anyway.

"Okay let's play a game!"

"Um o..k."

"I'll go first! True or false. You're only here as some trick so you can go back to school and tell Sakura and Ino about my little shack!" Hinata fell back in shock from him claim. Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at her harshly. "You should be ashamed its my birthday for crying out loud! I can't believe you'd do this to me! You're supposed to be the nice one Hinata! And to think I thought we'd be good friends one-"

"False," Hinata spoke up,"I'm not tricking you!"

Naruto shut his mouth tight.

"I'd... I'd never trick you Naruto. I... Want to be your friend. I don't really have friends... And I... Well... I think you're brave." Hinata blinked rapidly to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. This was too much for her poor little heart to take. She really wanted to say she liked him. But there was no way in hell she would still be conscious if she confessed to him.

"Wow Hinata," he breathed out; taking his seat beside on on the couch with pretzel legs. "I never realized it." He leaned back on the couch and stared up at the dingy ceiling. "We're a lot a like aren't we?" Hinata smiled at the ground and hummed her agreement.

That night seemed like a dream to her. They played checkers and Naruto whined every time he lost. Which was very often. They then watched a few scary movies which Hinata could barely take. Naruto smiled at her a lot, though. Every time she jumped and squealed he would giggle or rub her arm as reassurance. They fell asleep watching one of them. Naruto had somehow managed to fall asleep with his head on her lap. She was stunned. But eventually sleep overtook her too.

* * *

 _Present..._

It's cold in October. Hinata was never much bother by the cold. But October is a month she both loves and hates. Naruto's birthday is this month. She looked down at her phone and saw the date. October fourth. Only six more days until the anniversary of the best night of her life. She had convinced herself that she peaked early in that sense. And from now on it's all down hill.

"One ticket to Konoha please," she asked the woman behind the glass in the transport station. She couldn't believe she'd actually be headed back home. After all this time. Where would she even go? _I guess I'll just rent a room somewhere._

The years had been unforgiving to her. Not long after her night with Naruto her father was killed by an opposing business. Turns out his business wasn't very white collar. Hanabi took his death the hardest. Hinata wiped her eyes. Everytime she thought about Hanabi and her heart ached.

* * *

 _Ten years ago..._

It had been a week since their first night together. Now she went to visit him almost everyday.

"And where exactly have you been," Sakura sang in Hinatas ear before class started. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off. "I got a call from your nanny saying to remind you to pick up Hanabi's pills on your way back home from my place. But you were never at my house," she didn't think it was possible but Hinata's skin became paler. "You actually snuck out?!" Sakura hopped down in front of her and lemme her hand son her desk, "Where did you go?!"

Hinata squirmed and fiddled with her fingers. _I've been caught should I just fess up to my lies? Or play dumb?_ She slowly glanced over to Naruto who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose and failing horribly. She cracked a tiny grin. Sakura followed her gaze and her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"You've got the hots for that imbecile," she whispered very strongly. Hinata threw her own head onto her desk and covered it with her arms. "Wow, talk about bad taste. But to each their own. I'm happy you don't like my Sasuke like every other girl in school."

Hinata crept up and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes."Oh don't worry I won't tell a single soul!"

"Tell a soul what," Ino said while walking up to them.

"Hinata likes Naruto."

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and jumped up from her desk. She quickly gathered all of her books and started to run out of class. "Oops," Sakura said while shrugging. Naruto saw the exchange; thinking it was just a girl thing. He continued to try and top his score of three seconds balancing that pencil.

Hinata ran all the way to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel the heat in her face. _How could Sakura be so mean? I thought we were friends._ Then it occurred to her that's how Sakura treats Ino too. Actually they both do that to each other. _Is that what friendship is?_ She shook her head. _No its not. Naruto would never do that to me. He's a real friend._

 _I believe I forgot to get Hanabi's pills this morning._ Hinata peaked out of the stall and saw the time. Class had started ten minutes ago. She gather her books up and went to her locker. She put them away and grabbed her coat. She'd go get the pills and drop them off.

The town was so quiet during school hours. She never realized how many of the people here were under age until that moment. "Prescription for Hanabi Hyuga please," She said to the lady behind the glass in the drug store. On her way to her house she noticed people were staring at her. _Probably because I'm ditching school,_ she thought.

She finally made it home and hesitantly opened the door. "I'm home...I'm so.. Sorry I forgot to bring the pills earlier."

"Oh it's okay dear," Hera, the nanny, replied in her usual sweet tone. Hera had long brown hair and a body and face most girls would kill for. She mostly dressed in business casual attire. But today she wore a black dress and black hat. "Please come sit in the living room. Did school let out early or something?"

"Uh.. Yes... Yes it did."

"Good. Good." The silence between them was almost deadly. Hinata knew the nanny and her father were sleeping together. She also knew they were doing so way before her mother died. So when she says they have bad blood. She means it. "Darling, you father is-"

"Father's here?! That's great! I truly missed him," Hinata got up from her seat only to be grabbed firmly by Hera. For the first time she saw sympathy in Hera's dark brown eyes.

"No... He's dead."

* * *

Author's note: This is wayyy shorter than the last one. Should I keep the chapters long? If I do it'll take longer to publish though. I don't think I'll ever have a definite schedule. But shorter equals faster.


	3. Chapter 2: Do you miss me at all?

**Author's Note** : I've gotten a few requests to have Naruto's point of view. I have to admit I was a bit hesitant about it. But now I'm all for it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. His breathing was ragged and he had to place a hand on his chest to help slow his heart rate. It's just a dream. He told himself on repeat until he could breathe normally again. He was used to having nightmares, but recently it seems as if that's all he ever has. When he was younger he had to go to a therapist to work out his "underlying" issues. However, he never took those sessions seriously.

The therapist constantly questioned him about the demise of his parents. He always came up with a different way every time.

"Hit by a bus."

"Decapitated by sharks."

"Run away sea otter attacked!"

Looking back at his ridiculous lies he almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He was just trying to do his job after all. Naruto laughed to himself then slowly got up from bed. He picked his cell phone up from the dresser and saw the time. _Six thirty-seven a.m.. Man I'm up early. But there's no way I'm getting back to bed. Might as well get an early start._ He stretched and grabbed his satchel. He put a hand over his mouth to check his breath and shrugged. Nothing a mint couldn't fix.

Naruto walked out of his front door. The same front door he had been walking out of his whole life. However, he did have some people do a few repairs. The house still isn't a sight for sore eyes, but it isn't causing them either.

Walking down the street, Naruto passed the Hyuga Manors. A sense of nostalgic flooded him. The same way it's done for the past ten years. He never understood why she left so suddenly. He stopped walking and stared at the large home _. I mean her family still lives here, right? I've seen her cousin leave in and out all the time._

Naruto shook his head and continued on his way. He was going up to Ichiraku's. He was in his second year of college now and needed the experience if he wanted to become a successful business owner. It's ironic how he spent so much money there and now he's trying to become an owner himself. It was his third day as a waiter and he was enjoying it very much.

 _Just one more block and I'll be ther-_

His thoughts were cut off when he was bumped into by a woman who was passing by in a rush. She seemed to be on her phone or something. He had the right mind to tell her to learn some manners, but he simply shrugged and went on his way to work. Konoha was always pretty busy in the morning. Even if it was a small town, people had places to be.

"Mr. Uzamaki! Mr. Uzamaki," His coworker, Suzuki, whined while pulling on his black, loose fitting sweater. Naruto looked at her in acknowledgement. She was one of those girls who looked and acted like she was thirteen, but was actually twenty. She had long brunette hair that was always in a high ponytail. Her green eyes were always shining with determination. She continuously wore pink, today was no exception.

"I told you just call me Naruto," he said with an embarrassed tone. He grabbed his apron off of the rack and started to tie it around his waist. "I just wanted to let you know that you're two minutes and," she looked at her stopwatch, "fifteen seconds late."

Naruto gave a fake smile, "Gee, thanks for the announcement Suzu." Suzuki didn't sense the sarcasm so she nodded at his appreciation.

"Yes thank you," Naruto visibly shrunk from the presence of his boss, Ayame. Naruto slowly turned around while rubbing the back of his head nervously. He stuttered over any words he tried to make. "Oh calm down. And start prepping for opening. This is the busiest day of the week. And we're the only restaurant for miles." Naruto nodded swiftly and scrambled off to clock in.

Ayame was right. Ichiraku's has been the only restaurant in Konoha since the fall of the Hyuga tycoon. Hinata's father was the pinnacle of business in this town. He brought it up from just a regular village to a economical power house. From corner stores and drug stores, to a brand new hospital and remodeled schools.

Naruto went to the kitchen to tell the rest of the staff he was about to flip the sign to open. "Yea okay, Naruto!" Choji, the junior chef and Naruto's old friend, said with a mouth full of steak. Naruto opened his mouth to scold him, but decided it was pointless. He hurried off to the front and turned the sign. In the distance he could already see the first cars pulling into the lot.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto," The familiar voice caught his attention. It was Sasuke, one of his closest friends. It didn't seem likely since they got suspended every other day for fighting one another back in school. "Wasting your money on Ramen again, I see." Naruto stopped chewing and swallowed loudly.

"I told you Sasuke it's an investment! I'm going to learn that recipe and own this place one day!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down beside Naruto on a bar stool. His eyes were glazed over with disinterest as he watched Naruto try and gulp down his food without chewing.

"Ayame is no where near old enough to give this place up yet, you know? Didn't she just get it from her dad?" Sasuke turned so his back was against the bar. He leaned back and rested his elbows as well. He looked at the ceiling and watched the fan turn.

"Yea, well even if I could be co-owner. That'd be okay with me too." Naruto said sliding his bowl away and rubbing his stomach obnoxiously. Sasuke ignored him and began walking towards the door. This was his signal that if Naruto didn't hurry up he wouldn't get a ride home.

"Okay okay," Naruto yelled before running after him. He pushed Sasuke out of the way and ran out of the door before he was left behind. Sasuke growled deep in his chest and shook his head. _What a idiot._

Naruto instantly regretted not bringing a thicker jacket. He got to the car and hopped inside. Sasuke's car was a little beat down but, all in all, was a decent car for someone his age to have. Naruto didn't even have one yet, so he wasn't complaining. "So," Sasuke said while driving down the empty streets.

"So what?"

"So, you're birthday is coming up. Not saying I care about it. Just want to know what you're doing." Naruto smiled but slowly faded into a frown. Even after all this time. He couldn't forget that night he had with her. Sure he thought about her when he passed her house, but this was different.

"Naw, don't even worry about it man. Whats a birthday anyway? It's dumb." Sasuke nodded in agreement and proceeded to drive in silence for the rest of the short ride.

"Thanks man," Naruto said after patting Sasuke's shoulder. He got out of the car and headed into his small flat. He never locked the door. Not out of arrogance, but out of the fact that he had nothing that anyone would want. He yawned and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Standing under the warm water Naruto closed his eyes and thought about how this year in his life is almost over. He couldn't help but feel like he was missing out on something. The college experience? Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba had left town and gone abroad for college. He chuckled. I bet they're out having a blast. He knew what everyone he grew up with was up to these days. Even those he didn't talk to that much. Word just gets around in such a small town.

The only one he didn't know anything about was Hinata. That girl fell off the face of the Earth. He shook his head harshly and decided it was time to go to bed. Only two days left and it'd be his birthday. And like every birthday. There was always something missing. He always chalked it up to his lack of parents. But maybe it was something more than that.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's it for now! I've been a bit busy lately and can't promise that I won't continue to be busy. But I am refusing to abandon this story. It's the first dramatic fanfic I've written. Also the first Naruto one. Any feedback is appreciated. Also I have a question about the flashbacks… do you enjoy them or would you rather a completely in the present story? I thought they were a nice touch of light heartedness to this otherwise depressing tale. What do you think though?


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Author's Note:** I'd really like to thank you all for the amazing, albeit unexpected, support! I've written fics before. But none as well received as this so early on. Thank you and enjoy! One review asked me not to abandon this story... And honestly, I don't want to abandon it either.

* * *

Hinata got off the bus and gripped her satchel tightly. Konoha. Home sweet home. Everything looked virtually the same, if you discount the buildings with red "x's" on them. They looked run down and beat up. Those buildings were once storefronts and other businesses her father owned. Now they're nothing more than a collection of eye sores.

What... What has he done?

A look of determination fell across her face and she set herself out on a mission. She was going to Hyuga Manors. Everything else around her seemed to just blur into a simple being as she rushed through the streets. She was sure she had bumped into someone along the way, but at that moment she didn't care. Everything was coming back to her. The places she used the play. The person she was and longed to be again.

Hinata found herself in front of her old home. All her resolve melted away when she saw the front porch she used to sit on for hours. She hesitantly turned around to see the view of Central Park. Dead grass, tree stumps, mangled park. This isn't how things were supposed to be.

"Quite the view," Her body went rigid, "Wouldn't you say cousin?" But she quickly turned to face her cousin, Neji. They had grown up together for the most part, but she always sensed a certain resentment from him. He stood before her with his long black hair in a low ponytail. He wore a grey suit that he seemed almost too comfortable in. His clear eyes were burrowing deep into hers.

"Neji... I... You."

"Still can't talk a full sentence? One would think you would've outgrown that," Hinata opened her mouth to speak again but he raised a hand in a swift motion to silence her, "Not a word until you come inside." He turned on his heel and walked back into the large home.

As soon as they got inside Hinata approached him and swung a hand to slap him. Neji grabbed it easily; shaking his head in disappointment. "Please. Use your words." Hinata snarled and him and snatched her arm away.

"Do you see what you've done? What you've done to Konoha... Me... Hanabi?"

Neji slowly lowered his head. Hinata blinked at him in confusion until she heard a slight chuckle that fell into laughter. "Cousin, I don't care about Konoha, you, or Hanabi. God rest her soul. I care about the standing of the Hyuga family. Konoha is now a mere speck in the grander scheme of things. Don't tell me you came all the way back here to tell me that." Neji took a step towards her and Hinata took two back. "You had your chance to live here! And you ran away! Now you expect to just come back and it'll all be fine? Get real."

"You don't know what you're talking about! It's not my fault! We had to leave! You practically ran us out! "

* * *

Ten years ago...

"Dead? No. You're lying," Hinata tried to deny it. She was smart girl though and reality was something that weighed heavy on her shoulders. No matter how much she wanted to be delusional, her mind kept her on track. Hera pulled her into a tight hug, almost cutting off her air supply. However, she didn't resist Hera's affection.

"I will be your guardian from now on and-"

Hinata cut her off in confusion, "How is that? I... I mean you're a nanny." Hera gave faint smile and reached into her purse. Out she pulled a twenty-four karat diamond ring. Hinata backed away from her, but Hera kept trying to pull her back. "Oh please don't be upset! We were in love! It's only right for two people who love each other to be together." Hinata's bottom lip began to quiver as the tears ran freely down her, now red, face.

"No... No... No... No," she muttered over and over again under her breath. This was simply too much.

"I'm your mother now. Not much will change. I promise! I've always wanted to be a mom, ya know? Look at me darling. It'll all be fine. I mean we're filthy stinking rich!" She reached out to Hinata again but this time Hinata pushed her away harshly. Hera looked hurt, but shook it off.

"I know you're grieving. So I forgive you."

Hinata bit her lip then yelled, "I bet you killed him! I bet you killed my father for money!" She instantly regretted her outburst.

Hera looked at Hinata in disbelief and what looked to be tears in her eyes. Hera took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She bit her lip to stop it from shaking. "For whatever reason. I fell in love with your father. And for whatever reason I've come to think of you girls as my own. I.. I know I'm young. But I refuse to leave you girls alone. I don't know much about business. So this will be hard... But please don't doubt my love."

Hinata stared at her feet. She wouldn't dare look back up at her new stepmother. "That's why I was so happy when," she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes as she started to compose herself, "Your uncle reached out to me."

Hizashi, Hinata's uncle, came around the corner as if on cue. He hastily swooped her up into a large bear hug. "My poor niece. We all grieve today. My brother was a good man." Hera walked over and stood beside him. He finally put Hinata down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

For a second she felt a sense of relief. Hizashi, although nothing like her father personality wise, looked exactly like him. They were twins. It felt good to see his face, even if it wasn't actually his. Hinata gasped as she heard the sound of tiny feet running towards them.

 _Hanabi._

"Father! Father!"

Hizashi turned around and frowned at the young girl. She still wasn't able to tell them apart. And he barely visited, so it was no surprise that she thought he was her dad. He picked her up and looked her in her eyes. "Hanabi, I'm not your father. It's me, Uncle Hizashi." Hanabi's expression only faltered a bit. She went right back to smiling wide because she was also happy to see him.

Hizashi turned to face Hinata and Hera. "I will talk to her in her room." He began walking away with Hanabi going on and on about what happened in school that day. Hera gave Hinata a quick glance before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. Alone, Hinata could only stare at the obnoxious family portrait above the fireplace.

As she slept that night, she was haunted by the faces of her mother and father.

* * *

Months had passed since her father's tragic dead. They told her and Hanabi that he had a heart attack. Most likely do to stress at work. Hizashi had taken over the role as the male in the home. He brought his son, Neji, along as well. He seemed to have a certain evil around him. So they all steered clear of him as often as possible. Hera couldn't tell a pie chart from a bar graph, so Hizashi also took over his late brother's businesses.

He had refurbished one of the rooms in their home to become his new office. That way he could help with the children and do his work simultaneously. He had only one rule. Do not disturb him during his phone calls. And for the most part they all abided by this rule. That was until Hanabi toppled over outside one day while she played.

Hera ran to her side and picked her up. She thought that maybe she tripped over something. But that wasn't the case. Hanabi had blood coming her mouth. "What's… why are you… your medicine!" Hera remembered that Hanabi hadn't taken her pills that day. She lifted her up and took her into the house. She laid her on the sofa and began frantically searching the home for her medicine. She found one bottle but it was empty. She did the only thing she could think of next. She ran into Hizashi office and tried to explain to him what was happening.

 _Slap._

Hera fell to the floor holding her jaw. "Hizashi…"

"Didn't I say not to interrupt me?"

Hera stood up; trying to find her equilibrium. "Hanabi is… she's coughing up blood. I… I just wanted your help… I…" Hizashi brushed pass her swiftly and rushed out to his niece. He called an ambulance and got everything taken care of.

Hera was terrified of him from that day on.

…

One day Hizashi came home and said he had Hera sign the papers and he was officially the owner of Hyuga Corp. "What does that mean Uncle," Hanabi asked while playing with one of her dolls. Hizashi had gathered them all into the living room. Neji stood by his side; imitating his prestiged posture.

"That, my dear means," His sweet tone faded away into a more mocking one, "I've won. I've finally got what I deserve." Hanabi raised her hand as if she was at school.

"What'd you win?" Neji made his way over to Hanabi and snatched her doll from her hand. He proceeded to pop the head off and throw it back at her. Hinata got up to yell at him but Neji simply pushed her back down without a word.

"Everything." And just like that her world changed.

Hizashi, her sweet caring uncle, took over the company. He stopped giving Hinata money to get Hanabi's medicine. Hera was too scared to say a word. It was as if Hizashi owned her too. Hanabi became sicker and sicker. And with each passing day Hinata became more desperate.

Hinata walked out of school in a hurry with her bag on one shoulder. She had to hurry and get back home to check on Hanabi. "Oi, Hinata!" It was Naruto. He had been trying to talk to Hinata for weeks but she slowly stopped talking to him. "I just wanted to see how you're doing," he almost tripped trying to keep up with her fast pace.

Hinata suddenly stopped walking and turned to face him. "Naruto, I... Appreciate your concern. But right now...if you can't help me I can't focus on you."

Naruto took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. "Hinata. I've... Lost my parents too. I know how it feels to feel alone. But maybe we could... I don't know... Help each other out," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Hinata's eyes began to water up and she snatched her hand away from him.

"I can't. I'm sorry Naruto!"

 _I don't deserve this kind of happiness while my sister is clinging on to her life. I need to focus on her._

* * *

Hinata bust through the the front door and high tailed it up stairs to Hanabi's room. She sat by the bed and threw her bag down. "How are you?" Hanabi coughed harshly but gave a weak smile after.

"I'm just bored," Hanabi said between breaths. Hinata frowned and leaned over to hug her. Hanabi winced and Hinata quickly pulled away.

"It hurts to hug now?"

"No, it's okay," Hanabi tried to smile again. Hinata stared at her for a second before pulling her blankets off and lifting her shirt. There were tiny bruises all over her body. Hinata shook her head in utter disbelief. Those weren't from being ill. Those were... From being hit?

"Hanabi? What's," Hinata blinked rapidly to stop her tears, "Who did this?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. Without giving her sister time to respond Hinata ran frantically through the house looking for her cousin. He wasn't in his room so she went to the back yard.

There he was practicing his fighting skills. He was apparently in some sort of karate class, that made him think he was invincible. Hinata patted his shoulder and when he turned around she punched him square in the nose. It hurt her hand really bad, but it still felt good. Neji barely reacted to it. He only smirked at her and slid into his fighting stance. The last thing Hinata saw was his fist flying towards her.

She woke up in her bed with her eye swollen shut. _That's it_ , she thought. _I... We... Have to go._

That night Hinata packed her bags quietly. She snuck over to Hanabi's room and shook her awake. She put her finger over her lips, "Shhh. We have to be quiet. We're... We're leaving tonight."

* * *

Present time...

Neji approached her and poked her forehead. "Oh dear cousin," Hinata made a face; warning him not to do that again, "Seems like you've gotten some balls living out there on the street. Remember how I used to play tricks on you?" He spoke as if they were fond memories. "You actually cried more than your sister. Man was she a tough girl. Honestly, she had way more potential than you. Too bad, she's in a better place now. I guarantee it."

In all those years she spent alone. She learned how to defend herself. She learned how to fight. After what happened to her though... Thoughts of Oro touching her invaded her mind. It's almost as if she's reverted back into her introverted past. Hinata closed her eyes tight and shook her head. I _don't know what I thought I could get done by coming here so suddenly. No... No... He won't win._

"Neji. I'll be back, and next time I'm getting my father's company back as well!"

"Trust me! You don't want it... There are many things you don't know about the Hyuga. My father simply protected you from your father's true nature."

"And you trust me. You don't know anything about me anymore," and with that she left. She was off to find a place to stay for the time being.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Honestly. I'm not too happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though!


	5. Chapter 4: Sirens

**Author's Note:** So yes. I'm back. It's been a rough year for me. Lost a lot of people this year, but hey the show must go on! Without further ado No More Girl Next Door.

* * *

Hinata clinched onto her jacket as the fall winds picked up. She cursed herself for cutting her hair. Her usual long locks helped a lot to keep her warm during these times. The cold never usually bothered her, but right now she would kill to be warm. She knew there was a motel somewhere around the neighborhood, but she wasn't sure if it was still open or not. Most of the buildings were marked for demolition so her hopes were not very high.

She found herself walking pass her old school. She pulled out her phone to check for any motels nearby. She was so preoccupied with her phone that she barely noticed that she had bumped him a man. She was going to turn around and apologize but decided it wasn't that big of a deal.

Hinata kept making her way around the village until the path became too familiar. She looked down the dirt street to see Naruto's house right in front of her. _I wonder if he's home._ She shook her head harshly to get rid of that thought. _Of course, he's not here. He's probably off at college with a girlfriend or something._ She sighed heavily before looking back at her phone. There was a motel five minutes away called "Gin's In". It must be new because she had never heard of it. But that didn't bother her, she just wanted to get warm.

* * *

 _Ten years ago…_

After a few minutes of trying to convince Hanabi that everything was going to be okay, Hinata slowly helped her out of bed. Hanabi stumbled a bit from not walking in so long but Hinata steadied her. They began to creep out of her room trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Hinata, where are we going to go," Hanabi said softly while Hinata slipped her shoes on for her. She looked at her big sister for answers that never came. Hinata just continued to lace her shoes. "Hinat-," she began to ask again before quickly being shushed. Hinata knelt so that she could be face to face with her.

"I'm going into uncle's office. I'm getting money and we're leaving. Please be quiet. I don't want…I don't want you to get hurt again." Hanabi nodded as her bottom lip began to shake. She was scared. Hinata put her forehead on hers before running off to the office.

Hizashi had a safe under his desk that he kept his savings in. Hinata made sure to be near whenever he put money in there. That money was supposed to be for Hanabi's pills. She rushed over to the desk and slid the chair out of the way. She saw that the safe opened with a word rather than a combination of numbers.

 _Shoot. What would he even use?_

She tried every four-letter word she could think of; however, nothing was working. _I bet if Neji needed pills he'd get them for him._ That's when it hit her.

N…E….J….I

 _Click._

Hinata silently rejoiced as she took all she could and shoved it into her bag. She ran back to the hall where Hanabi sat. Both their eyes lit up when they made eye contact. It was time to start over. Together.

They climbed down the steps for the last time. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. She bad lost her mother and father while living in this house. Every moment she could remember about being a happy family happened in this house. And now she was running away from it to simply survive. Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Hera here by herself. But the same way Hera came into her life, she could leave.

 _I can't worry about anyone else. Hanabi is my only priority now._

She helped Hanabi down the last step and tried to walk as fast as they could to the pharmacy. They were both exhausted, but this had to be done Hanabi hadn't took her pills in months and it was obviously wearing her down. After about 8 minutes off waking Hinata decided to put her sister on her back to speed up the time. This was the only from Hinata was happy about how little her sister weighed.

They arrived at the pharmacy. It was closed. "Hinata? What do we do now," Hinata ran up to the glass front door and looked around the inside. It was completely closed. "We can't get my medicine," she continued, "Maybe we should go back home and ask if we can get it tomorrow that way-"

She was cut off by Hinata throwing a very large rock through the store front window. Instantly an alarm sounded and they both began to panic. "I…um I…had to. Just stay right here Hanabi!" Hinata dove through the window with her bag and scurried off the place where Hanabi's pills were. She frantically searched the labels until she found it. She shoveled as much as she could into her bag and left eight wads of cash in their place.

Hinata hurried back out the front door. And with more strength than she knew she had she swept Hanabi back up and ordered her to quickly get on her back. She ran as fast as she could towards the bus stop. Or at least the only just stop she knew of. She could hear the sirens coming near her. She looked around before ducking behind a bush until all the cars zoomed past. She could see the bus pulling up in the distance. So, she quickened her pace.

The girls boarded it with a little help from the bus driver. They had never used public transportation before, so they were a bit confused as to when they were supposed to pay and how much. They made their way to very back of the bus. Hanabi laid her head on Hinata's shoulder and they both fell asleep almost as soon as the bus started to pull off.

That night Hinata realized she would do anything. _Anything._ To keep her sister safe...to keep her sister alive.

* * *

 _Present time…_

Hinata arrived at the moderately acceptable motel. It didn't seem like it had rodents, so that was an upgrade from her old motel. "Name?" The clerk asked her impatiently.

Hinata was exhausted looked down at the rude woman. And saw her name tag said Debra. "The name is Debra," Hinata said while smiling sweetly. The lady rolled her eyes but gave her the keys to a room nonetheless.

That night she tossed and turned. Being at her old home reminded her of who she used to be.

 _I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I won't be that scared little girl anymore._

She worked so hard to make herself stronger and between Oro and Neji they had torn her down again. She rubbed her own cheek. She could still feel the sting of his hands all over her body. She roughly wiped away any stray tears before sleep finally over took her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't worry I'm still working on the next part to this…it'll be out either tonight or tomorrow. I promise! Kind of…! I just wanted to release something to you guys. Also, you can probably already tell from how many mistakes I have in this story that I don't have a proof reader. So, if anyone is up the job **pm me**.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

Hinata awoke to three hard knocks on her door. She hastily got out of bed and began stumbling around the room trying to find her clothes. Two more hard knocks made her jump and drop her pair of blue jeans. "Just a minute!"

"No more minutes _Ms. Debra_. You said you'd be saying here for one night! This is the second night! Pay up," the angry receptionist yelled back from the opposite side of the door. She was fed up with Hinata's lies. Hinata finally got her bearings and opened the door. She tried to look casual about the situation, but she was clearly out of breath. The real Debra held her hand out expectantly and Hinata smiled at her.

"You know you're right. Here you go ma'am," Hinata placed an envelope in the woman's hand and bowed with respect. She then quickly gathered the rest of her things and scurried out of the room. Th woman smirked out of accomplishment. She opened the envelope and her face turned beet red.

As Hinata ran down the motel's front door she could hear an outcry of anger. Hinata had gave the woman an I.O.U. instead of the money she owed. She couldn't pay her because she only had enough money left to feed her for today. So, it was either pay a woman she had never met or eat. A pretty easy decision to make in her situation.

Although she didn't steal or rob people much. Hinata had learned that sometimes you have to do what you have to do. And right now, she had to eat.

* * *

Naruto slid his card in the machine to clock in. He had another opening shift. He liked how many hours he was getting lately, but constantly being on his feet made him cranky. He even yelled at Choji today about eating the ingredients. The shocked and pitiful face that resulted made him instantly apologize though. As he pleaded for forgiveness the first customers started to come in.

"There are customers! Thank you for being on time for once though," Suzuki said with a chipper voice. She skipped into the kitchen to open the door wide for him. Naruto through his head back in irritation. As he worked pass her he ruffled her hair up making her squeal. She frantically slatted him away as he laughed at her evilly. He grabbed his note pad and went to take orders.

He first went to a family of four who were regulars as far as he could tell. They smiled at him and begin ordering. The two kids, a boy and a girl around the same age of probably ten, ordered. Then the parents. The dad made puns about noodles that everyone rolled their eyes at. But Naruto genuinely laughed; having to wipe a tear from his eye.

After serving about two people he noticed a girl sitting alone at a corner booth. Suzuki was already taking her order. However Naruto felt the need to approach her as well. He made two steps towards her before he heard Ayame ring the bell. "Order up!" Naruto looked back at the girl but instead decided to shrug off the feeling.

Suzuki came up to Naruto and poked his side. He jumped hard and almost dropped the bowl of Ramen he was carrying. Suzuki giggled and said, "Pay back!" He would've got her back again but she cut him off. "Also that girl over there is weird. She got one look at you and froze up. I can't get her to order anything. She must be a squatter." Naruto raised a brow at this.

 _Why would I have that affect on some random chick?_

He continued to give a man his food. He looked over at the girl again. Her short black hair kept him interested. _She kind of looks like…_

 _SHE LOOKS LIKE –_

Naruto froze up and the world began to blur around him. He could tell people were talking to him and trying to get his attention but he couldn't stop staring at her. She kept her head just low enough so that he couldn't see her face. It seemed intentional.

In a daze he drifted towards her. He didn't realize he pushed Suzuki over causing her to drop food on the floor. Despite that, he kept walking. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. He felt his heart stop as the girl slowly and agonizingly raised her head.

In an instant grey met blue.

Hinata gave Naruto a shy wave and a tiny smile before fidgeting with her fingers. Naruto rushed over the booth and plopped down right next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug imaginable, much to her and his surprise.

"Hinata," he breathed out while squeezing tighter, "I've…I've missed you."

Hinata gave into the hug and whispered back, "I missed you too."

"You know what _I_ missed!?" The two jumped hard. Naruto released Hinata to see Ayame standing over them with her eye twitching out of anger. "I miss my waiters not knocking over their colleagues to cope a feel!" Naruto leaned forward to see Suzuki on the floor in a pool of noodles wailing like a child. He laughed nervously before Ayame grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Don't leave Hinata! Wait til I get off okay!" He yelled while wincing in pain before getting thrown in the kitchen for a reprimanding. Hinata nodded with a smile that faded as soon as he disappeared from eye sight.

She could feel her insides turning and she wanted to vomit. She just saw Naruto for the first time in forever and this was overwhelming. _All I wanted was some Ramen._ She whined to herself. _Maybe I could just…leave and try and go to the next town or I could…_

"So you never ordered," Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto standing before her again. His face had the in print of a hand on it. It looked like it burned and Hinata frowned at it. "Oh that," he rubbed his cheek, "that's just how Ayame shows me love!"

Hinata giggled like a little girl. She covered her mouth and pretended that she was coughing instead. She didn't want to revert back into a kid just because he was around. She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto looked taken back by this. "Well Naruto," Her voice was low and sultry, "I didn't order because I don't have any money. I'm a squatter just like that little girl said."

Naruto looked around the restaurant before sitting beside her again. "Do you have a sore throat? Your voice is deep all of a sudden." Hinata became beet red and blinked at him in amazement. While she was working in a club that voice practically made guys melt. Her eyes softened while looking at Naruto's concerned face.

"Yea…I um have a cold," she faked a cough for good measure.

"So you're back home? Must be nice to be back in that huge house of yours!" Hinata shook her head at this.

"Not my house at the moment. It's my uncle's," she practically spit the words out her mouth in disgust. Naruto gave a confused expression. She waved it off. "I actually um…have nowhere to stay at this point in time." Naruto popped up out of his seat.

"What kind of dumb sentence was that!?" Hinata blinked rapidly at him. "You can stay with me is what I'm saying!" And with that Hinata proceeded to pass out.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** hey hey I know I said I'd update soon. But look you guys should know by now that I'm a liar! Anyway thanks to a guest reviewer I felt inspired to write again. It's hard for me to tell if anyone reads this if you guys don't talk to me! I promise I don't bite. Please review. I promise it makes me update faster.


	7. Chapter 6: Undying

Hinata was so embarrassed. She actually fainted from a simple offer to stay at Naruto's place. I'm no better than I was before. She thought, chastising herself. She was now leaning awkwardly on Suzuki who head ice held to Hinata's head and to her own knee. They both got pretty beat up because of Naruto. Suzuki dabbed the ice pack on Hinata's head causing her to wince a little. "Oh I'm sorry miss. Are you okay?" Hinata nodded and slowly pulled herself up.

"Thanks," Hinata sighed out, "But I should get going now. I… Uh have been quite a burden to you already." Suzuki shrugged in agreement.

"Yea, you've caused me a lot of trouble. I mean my outfit is covered in ramen now!" Hinata looked down and started to apologize again. Only to be cut off by Suzuki.

"I'm kidding. It's fine, you should rest." Her tone went from playful to serious. "He'll be off soon. Ms. Ayame decided it would be best for him to have the day off." Hinata nodded; hoping she hadn't made Naruto miss out on money.

"Alright, Hinata let's get out of here," Naruto shouted excitedly. He was zipping up his jacket at the entrance. Hinata sighed nervously, but she got up nevertheless. She walked over to him taking in everything that was happening around her. She couldn't help but feel like this is how it always should have been. Seeing his cute smile while he's holding the door open for her. Hinata chuckled to herself imagining how far they could have gotten if she had never left. But she knew that if she had stayed things wouldn't have been the way she had imagined. She probably wouldn't even be alive. However, after all she had seen was it even worth living?

"You okay?" Naruto asked as they headed out the door. Hinata gave a weak grin and nodded. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head. Staring at him she couldn't help but smile brighter. "Yeah you know me and Sasuke are pretty close friends now? It's just crazy how things turn out," he suddenly stopped walking and stood dead in front of her. His face lost its grin. He looked with a blank expression. In almost a whisper he breathed out, "Where did you go?"

Hinata was jarred by the sudden tone shift. She lowered her head to the ground and contemplated her next words carefully. " Naruto I'll tell you everything that happened to me," her voice began to shake. No matter how much she tried to have resolve it was breaking. "Every single thing… but first can we just… can we just walk together."

He blinked away a few tears he didn't know was there and began walking with Hinata again. After a few seconds he began to chuckle and that chuckle turned into deep laughter. Hinata raised a brow at him. Between his laughter he spoke, "It's just..it is really like old times… I mean tomorrow is-"

"Your birthday."

"You remembered," shock and appreciation filled his voice.

"How could I forget?" Hinata said nudging his shoulder slightly. Trying to play it cool. She needing to grasp her resolve again. No more of this weak and defenseless girl nonsense. With that she pointed her finger to the west. "And that is the direction of your house." She said proudly before crossing her arms.

Naruto scoffed at her before grabbing her arm and pulling it up again. He pointed her arm to the east. "No that's the way to my house. And here I thought you were smart." Hinata's face turned red and she stuttered over her words. Naruto giggled and pushed her a bit. "I'm kidding you're right, it's the other way," He choked through laughter, "You really haven't changed much."

Hinata tried not to read too much into that. All this time she had prided herself on being different. She wasn't the same girl anymore. That girl died with her innocence. With her family. And the day she decided she'd degrade herself for money.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" It definitely looked better from the last time she came over. The wallpaper was fixed and there were a few new pieces of furniture that barely matched. All different shades of tans and browns. Naruto held the door open proudly for his honored guest. She stepped in and slipped off her shoes.

The rush of warm air made her realize how cold she had gotten from the walk. She sniff a bit and glanced around. Naruto, however, was staring at her. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed her short behind her ear. He quickly moved his hand away when he saw her stiffen up.

"Sorry I just…I thought your hair would be longer by now."

"It was. I cut it."

"Well why'd you go and do that?!" Naruto huffed while taking his coat off and throwing it in the couch. He soon plopped down after it. He patted the couch and to his surprise Hinata Sat down with as much force as he did.

"I needed a quick change. A lot of…stuff was going wrong."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and focused on the light above his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ion wanna get all mushy on ya. But,"

"Then don't," Hinata quickly cut him off, "Look I know you think km the same person I was from before, but I'm not."

Silence reverberated through the room. Both of them not daring to look at one another.

"I know you're not," Naruto choked out, "So why don't I get to know you…again?"

Hinata blinked quickly and turned her head away from him. He was always so kind hearted and trusting. People like Naruto are rare. She looked back at him and grinned.

"I'd like that."

So rare that she didn't want to lose him ever again.

"Welp," He promptly stood and shook his limbs. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. You can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the couch." He begin walking to the back of the house. Before he left the room he turned one more time to see the girl sitting on the couch. "I missed you," he said quickly and ran off to his room. He slammed the door. His eyes bugged out while he chastised himself for being weird.

He was pulled out of his self loathing by Hinata's voice on the other side of his door saying, "I missed you more."


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

Naruto toss and turned; dreaming of things he probably shouldn't be. But how could he help himself? She said she missed him. The girl he spent so much time worrying about and simply wondering about actually missed him. Hinata sure wasn't the girl he met years ago at school. No, she was more confident now for sure. The "old Hinata" probably would of passed out at the thought of saying no her feelings. Naruto drifted deeper into slumber; a soft smile fell across his lips.

Hinata however was not having that way of a time. Sleep would not welcome her. Here she was laying in Naruto's bed with the blanket covering her all the way up to her head. Even with her entire self covered she still felt exposed.

I can't believe I actually said that. I mean of course I was thinking it this whole time, but…wow.

Hinata's face lit up. She could feel the warmth rushing to her cheeks. She grasped her face and shook her head haphazardly; trying to shake the inappropriate thoughts from her mind. Hinata ran her right hand over the space on the mattress beside her.

I wonder what side of the bed he sleeps on.

As her mind wondered, thoughts of sharing a bed with Naruto sprung into action. At first she blushed at the thought of him holding her close. She closed her eyes and tried to embrace the moment she was creating for herself. But soon, his imaginary grip became tight, painful even. Hinata's chest felt heavy and her breathing escalated.

Flashes of Oro took over.

He was on top of her.

He was touching her.

He was.

He was.

Help.

No.

Help.

"Hey, Good morning Hinata!" Naruto yelled from beside the bed. Hinata breathed in sharply and sat up with a start. Her heart was pounding. The room was spinning. "I made us some breakfast…It's not much I just wanted-" Naruto got a good look at her and swiftly went to her side. He reached for her, but before he could even get close she jumped away.

"Are- are you okay," he began with a shaking voice, "Hinata please," she wasn't avoiding his gaze. It was almost like she was looking through him. To an entirely different space and time.

"Hinata!" No response.

"Hinata!" Again.

Naruto jumped on the bed in front of her and gripped both her shoulders. He pulled her into a tight hug. So tight that it caused her to whimper. "Hinata where are you," he sighed, "Are you leaving me again?"

With that Hinata started to calm down. She found herself in his arms. She didn't protest. She simply allowed it. "I'm not gone. I'm here." She reassured him with a heavy voice.

"Will you tell me now? I mean…" Naruto was having trouble speaking without his voice cracking, "Will you tell me why you left? And what you've been up to?" He could feel her nodding. He slowly pulled away from her and looked at her with expecting eyes.

Hinata took the deepest of breathes and began, "It started when my dad died. My sister and I were left to fend for ourselves. My cousin, Neji, and his father basically left us for dead." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Hinata shook her head at him. "I really didn't have a choice. I robbed the old pharmacy to get her medicine. But that didn't last. I needed a job, ya know? Some way to get money fast."

She bit her lip and fidgeted with her thumbs for a little before continuing, "I tried to do all I could. But she just," tears swelled in her soft lavender eyes, "She just got worse and worse. The medicine stopped working. The doctors threatened to turn us into child services. I didn't know what to," Her voice staggered, "I didn't know how to…I didn't…I didn't know the best resolution. I needed so much more money."

Naruto grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes. To her surprise his eyes were glossy too. He lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "I was approached…by a man named Oro. He said he knew a quick way for a girl like me to make money. He said I had all the right assets." Naruto eased his hand away from her face in shock and disbelief. To Hinata that tiny gesture felt like her heart eating stepped on, yet she continued.

"I became a stripper. Not full nudity," she added quickly as if it made things better, "I just twirled around a bit and got paid a lot. I mean…a lot. A that money got Hanabi into a great doctor. She was getting better for while. Then suddenly her health declined. And it…just wouldn't stop. She died…. She died eight months ago."

She got up quickly while Naruto was still trying to process everything he had just heard. "So yea," she started gathering her clothes form yesterday, "I know…I'm horrible and disgusting and I'm nothing like the girl you used to know and-"

"Wow for someone who doesn't talk. You sure talk a lot," Naruto said with a grunt as he stood up using his hands on his knees for support. Hinata's face was like a tomato. He made his way to her and tugged on her hands so that they'd release her belongings. "Now let's go eat breakfast, yea?" Hinata nodded meekly and followed him out of the room.


End file.
